Resurgence
by LoveShinobi-Angelv
Summary: AU. Who knew the Day of the Dead would be so lively. -Rated for Sexual Content- Kurogané x Viletta Sakimori x Valencia Note: An OC story
1. Return

**Resurgence**

_Chapter One_

-Return-

"This is a bad idea." A dark haired man whispered to his cousin. Currently, the two had just snuck into the Museum of Egyptian Antiquities to pull off the biggest prank of their lives. "A _really_ bad idea." Sakimori sighed. He was a tall, slender man with dark black hair tipped with white, and deep amethyst eyes. The two were both dressed in tight, black long sleeved shirts and black pants as to not stand out.

"Oh shut up Mori." Another dark haired man said, his wild, spiky hair falling into his jade eyes a bit. He was about the same height as his older cousin, though his shoulders were broader. "It's not like we're going to get caught. The security here sucks."

"Just because we're in a lesser country than our own doesn't mean it's any less…whatever…you know what I mean." Sakimori grumbled, looking around in the darkened rooms. "What are we looking for again?"

He sighed, looking around. "You know…that thing…" he trailed off. "I'm not sure actually, we just need to make sure that whatever we do is noticeable tomorrow when we come here for the tour. Maybe we could move around a couple of the statues?"

"So long as we don't damage anything." The elder boy grumbled.

Kurogané nodded. "Yeah, let's do that, and maybe switch around some of the signs and stuff. See if the tour guides actually know what they're talking about."

"That sounds reasonable." Sakimori smiled. "Come on Kuro, let's switch the signs of the Egyptian gods." He said, hurrying off towards the exhibit. The younger man followed, not wanting to be left behind in the darkened museum.

* * *

Viletta looked around, seeing nothing but darkness. She frowned. This was odd, she was surrounded by nothing, but just hours before she had gone to sleep she'd been in the Netherworld. Her deep green eyes widened with realization, and finally the darkness changed into something covering her eyes. She tried to move, but found herself in a small coffin and slightly constrained. Finally, she managed to lift her hands and rubbed them together, freeing her fingers from their wrapped constraints.

She moved her hands to her face and began to pull at the bandages there, until finally she could see. She sat up slowly, until her head hit the top of something invisible. "Ow." She grimaced, looking up and lifting her hand to touch the force. It was smooth and clear, but clearly confining. She pushed against it once more and felt something click, until it opened up. Once she was sitting up fully, she removed all the bandages from her head to reveal her midnight black hair. It was cut short, aside from the part framing her face which almost touched her shoulders. Viletta climbed out of the coffin and took in her surroundings. It was dark, though there were a few lights on, illuminating sculptures and painting around the room.

"It's Epagomenal...finally." she breathed out, stretching and enjoying the pull on her newly repaired muscles. Suddenly, there was a pounding on a nearby coffin. Viletta looked around and saw the coffin that shook every few seconds. She ran over and examined the piece before working on getting the top off. When she finally did, she was met with a loud, shrill yell. "Valencia?" Viletta asked, since the mummy was still wrapped with all her bandages.

The shout died instantly, and the figure began to wriggle a bit more. One of their hands got free, and they pulled down on the cloth covering their face, revealing bright hazel eyes. "Lmphfie?" the woman asked, since her mouth was still covered.

Viletta helped her get it off, so that she could speak. "It's Epagomenal Valencia! We have another chance." The dark haired girl smiled.

Valencia matched her sister's happy smile. "I can't believe it!" she said excitedly, getting out of her coffin and taking off the cloth on her head, revealing shocking green hair. It was cut short all the way around, going to her jaw, and getting longer on the right side of her head, stopping at her shoulder. "The first man I see, I'm going kiss." She giggled.

"No." Viletta scolded, placing her hands on her hips. "You have to be more careful this time."

The younger girl pouted. "Why? He could be the one."

"Remember what happened last time." The elder sister whispered."We have to be careful and choose more wisely."

She nodded, albeit a bit reluctantly. "Well first things first, we should get out of here and find some clothes. These dirty rags are itchy." She frowned, pulling at the cloth around her neck. She froze, as did her sister, as laughter was carried towards them down the corridor. Valencia's eyes widened in delight. "Men!" she declared, rushing off towards the noise.

"Valencia! No!" she cried out softly, running after her and trying to grab her before she could get out the doorway, but she was too late. As she went out the entryway, she slammed into something hard and fell with it to the ground. "Ah!" she cursed, holding her side that had hit the floor. She had forgotten what pain felt like since her last resurrection.

"Lettie!" Valencia gasped in concern.

The other body groaned and sat up, hovering over the ebony haired woman. "Hey, are you alright?" he asked, brushing some of her hair from her face to get a better look at her.

Viletta's eyes flashed open and she looked up, meeting a worried jade gaze. She shrunk a bit, blushing since the bandages around her body were tight and showed off more than she would prefer, and this male was extremely attractive. He gripped her arm gently and began to help her to her feet. "Here." He said, taking in her appearance, his gaze lingering in certain areas where her wrappings had come loose. A small smile came to his face. "Sorry about that, I didn't think anyone else was here, so I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

"I was chasing after my sister." She explained as if she needed to.

He chuckled, glancing at Valencia before returning his jade gaze to her. "So I see. Why exactly were the two of you running? And in such…interesting attire, I might add."

"I heard the two of you laughing and wanted to see if you were as handsome as you sounded." Valencia smiled, looking up at Sakimori. "I was right." she said, obviously pleased with herself.

Both Sakimori and Viletta blushed, though Sakimori looked away from Valencia while the dark haired girl glared at her sister. "Valencia! What did I _just_ tell you!"

The green haired girl crossed her arms in a slight pout. "Sorry." She muttered, her hazel gaze now on the floor.

Kurogané arched a curious brow and looked between the two sisters. "So…why are you dressed like mummies? Are you guys pulling a prank here too?"

"Pulling a what?" Viletta blinked, looking back to Kurogané and then back down at herself. Her eyes widened with embarrassment as she covered herself. "Oh um…" she blanked.

He smirked. "A prank. You know, like a joke." he elaborated. "We just finished moving around some statues and stuff to confuse the tour guides tomorrow."

"Well why would you do that?" the dark haired woman asked, seeming even more confused.

Sakimori sighed. "Because it's funny."

"But now everyone will be confused tomorrow, and then they'll have to move everything back. That's kind of tedious, don't you think?" Valencia asked. "I mean, how would you feel if you came back to work and everything was in disarray and you had to take time out of your day to fix it?"

Kurogané frowned, since she was taking the joy out of his idea. "Oh come on, it's not like it will kill them. And we didn't even damage anything."

"I just don't understand how it's funny…" Viletta said, looking off.

"Whatever." He sighed, motioning to his cousin. "Come on Mori, we should get back to the hotel before it hits one."

Sakimori nodded, before glancing back at Valencia. "Do you girls need a ride or something…?"

"A ride?" she asked, seeming confused.

"You know…" the elder Uchiha almost huffed, though he still seemed embarrassed. "Transportation. Need help getting back to your house."

"We do not have a house." Viletta chimed in.

"Or a place to stay." Valencia added. "All we have are the…rags on our back." She laughed slightly, rubbing the back of her head.

Kurogané arched a brow. "Why? Did something happen to the two of you? Are you in trouble?"

The two girls looked at one another, trying not to smile. "Well…we're not in trouble yet…" Viletta said, meeting Kurogané's gaze once more.

"Would you like to stay with us?" Sakimori spoke before Kurogané could even open his mouth in reply. "I mean…we have a private suite…our family is wealthy so we didn't get stuck in a double bedroom with two other guys for the trip."

"We would love to!" Valencia smiled brightly, wrapping her arms around the elder Uchiha in a fierce hug, not caring that her wrapping had come loose from the action. "Thank you so much. You're too kind." She said, leaning up on her toes and kissing his cheek.

Sakimori's blush intensified, though his hands remained at his sides in utter shock and feel of her chest against him. Viletta sighed, "Valencia…personal space."

Valencia blushed slightly and released him. "Right, sorry." She said sheepishly. She looked down and her eyes widened, before she hastily covered herself with an embarrassed smile.

Kurogané sighed. "Alright, well since you guys will be staying with us we'd better get going. Tomorrow we can go and get you some clothes to wear, but for tonight you'll just have to settle for some of ours." He shrugged.

"Okay." Viletta nodded. "Thank you."

He led them out of the museum then and around back, where a very lavish rental car was waiting. Seeing Sakimori open the rear door for Valencia, Kurogané decided to do the same, since he didn't want his cousin to look better than him. "Thank you." Viletta said, bowing her head in a small curtsy, though she gave the vehicle and odd and somewhat alarmed stare. Once they were all in the car and driving, she finally said something. "What is this thing?"

"It's a Mustang." The ebony haired man said.

"I thought mustangs were horses." Valencia said.

"They are." Viletta told her sister. "They are mistaken, this is not a mustang."

Kurogané looked back at them through the rearview mirror. "No, this is a Mustang. It's a type of car." He said.

"A car?" Viletta blinked. "The last thing I knew of was carriages…"

The Uchiha arched a brow. "Carriages? Just where exactly are you two from?"

"Cairo." The two said together.

"But we're in Cairo." He said. "Surely you've seen a car before."

The sisters shook their heads together. "Never."

"…weird." He muttered, returning his attention to the road. They drove for a bit longer, until coming upon a nice hotel. Kurogané parked, and when he got out he opened Viletta's door for her once more.

Sakimori did the same for Valencia and then noticed the looks they were getting from the doorman and the few people who were in front of the hotel. He moved in front of her and began to pull off his shirt before offering it to her. "H-Here…put this on…maybe they will stop staring…"

She blushed slightly, her gaze glued to his chest. "Thank you." she said, pulling his shirt on over her wrappings.

Kurogané did the same, holding his shirt out to Viletta. "Wear mine as well."

Viletta took the shirt, looking over it before looking over at Valencia and figuring out how to put it on. Once they were dressed, the two men led the girls inside and up to their suite. "Well here's our room." Kurogané said, gesturing to the large room. "We don't have a spare room though, so we'll have to come up with sleeping arrangements."

"Don't worry, I can just sleep with Sakimori!" Valencia smiled, holding onto the Uchiha's arm. "And Lettie can sleep with Kurogané."

The dark haired woman smacked her palm to her forehead before dragging it down her face. "_Or_ you and I could share a room and they could."

The younger woman pouted, snuggling closer to the elder Uchiha. "Where's the fun in that?"

Sakimori turned even darker, looking up and trying not to panic. "Um…well…I don't think it would really be appropriate…"

Kurogané smirked, amused by his cousin's discomfort. "I'm totally fine with being inappropriate."

Viletta blushed, wrapping her arms around her stomach and glancing off. "Um…can I maybe bathe…and get some clothes?"

"Yeah, follow me." Kurogané said, heading off to the left side of the suit. "Sakimori can take care of Valencia."

"What?" the elder Uchiha gasped, but the two had already disappeared into the other room.

Viletta looked around the room, her eyes wide. "This is beautiful." She smiled, feeling the carpet with her toes. "So soft."

He nodded, going over to the dresser and searching for something she could wear. "Yeah, Mori and I were surprised by how nice this hotel is. Usually the places schools pick to go to are second best." He pulled out a black shirt and then a pair of his boxers. "These will have to do until we get something else for you tomorrow." He said, holding them out to her.

She took the clothes from him and looked around. "So where is the bath?"

"This way." the ebony haired man said, leading her into the bathroom. "Use whatever you want."

Viletta blinked. "What do you mean?"

"You know…shampoo, soap…anything." He shrugged.

"I have no idea what any of those things are." She admitted.

He gave her an odd look, before going over to the shower and pushing the curtains aside. "Shampoo to wash your hair." he said, showing her the bottle before picking up another one. "Conditioner afterwards. Then soap to wash your body."

Her blush intensified, though she looked down. "Oh…right…of course." She nodded.

The ebony haired man looked her over. "So…do you need help taking off your wrappings?" he asked with a small smirk.

"I don't think so…but…" she glanced up and placed the clothes on the counter. "I don't know where to get the water for this."

He sighed. "Why am I not surprised?" he asked with a slight smile. "Just turn these knobs. Red is hot water, blue is cold." He said, turning the shower on.

Viletta gasped, running over to the bath and sticking her hand in to feel the water that was raining down. "Amazing!"

"Just turn the knobs off when you're done." He told her, backing out of the room. "And shout if you need anything." He shut the door then.

"Alright." She said, even though he was gone. She looked back and went over to the door, opening it so she didn't feel so trapped. Seeing he was no longer in the bedroom, she pulled off the shirt and tossed it aside before beginning to unwrap herself from her old bindings. When she was finally bare, she stretched, loving the free feeling she felt.

Viletta pulled the shower curtain completely back and stepped into the water, nearly moaning from the amazing hot feel. "This era is wonderful." She whispered to herself, beginning with the shampoo and lathering it through her hair. Once she believed she'd used enough she scrubbed it in and then went under the water once more, letting the suds slide down her body.

From the doorway Kurogané stood there, watching her in awe. He'd originally come back to his room to change into his pajamas, but when he saw the bathroom door open he'd thought she needed help with something. And this was the sight that greeted him. He was tempted to walk in there and proposition her, but he knew Sakimori would kill him if he found out. Not to mention that it seemed like she'd been through a lot, so tonight he wouldn't take advantage of her. But only tonight.

He sighed, turning and leaving the room, closing the door behind him. He went back into the living room, his cousin meeting him moments later. "There's something weird about these girls." He said, taking a seat on the couch. "Viletta didn't know how to work the shower, or anything about shampoo."

"Neither did Valencia…she's like…a five year old." He sighed. "Though…she's still smart…does that make sense?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Kurogané nodded. "I saw Viletta naked. She left the bathroom door open, and didn't even close the shower curtain." He told him. "She has the palest skin I've ever seen…I think I'm gonna sleep with her."

"Kuro." Sakimori scolded, glaring at his cousin. "That is wrong! And impure and just…well…what would Aunt Iza think of you taking advantage of this poor girl. What if they have amnesia…or some kind of blow to the head?"

"Well maybe if I bang her a couple of times she'll get her memory back." He argued, laughing and scooting away as his cousin began to hit him. "I'm just saying!"

"You're disgusting!" Sakimori chased after him. "And vile! You don't even like people, and you sleep with these girls and treat them like crap."

He continued to dodge his elder. "Oh will you get off your high horse? Maybe if you actually had sex every once in a while you wouldn't be so tense."

"I have had sex Kuro, but it was with a girl who was my girlfriend every time. Unlike you." He snapped back.

Kurogané rolled his eyes. "Look, I'm not going to take advantage of her, but if she comes on to me I'm gonna go for it." He said, pointing at his elder. "And you should do the same. It's not like you're going to go to hell for having sex with someone you're not dating. People do it all the time."

"Well I actually care about people." Sakimori snapped, turning and leaving his cousin alone as he slammed the door to his own room.

"Is everything alright?" he heard from behind him and turned to see Viletta standing in the doorway holding a towel around her.

He sighed. "Yeah, everything's fine." He said, taking in her appearance. "How was your shower?"

She smiled. "Really, really amazing."

"Good." he nodded. "You should get dressed so you don't catch a cold." He said, wanting her to cover herself up before he lost control. Because despite appearances, what his cousin had said about him was really bothering him. He didn't want people to think of him that way, especially not his family.

"Right." She said, turning around and going back into the bathroom where she had left the clothes. She dried of with the towel and pulled on the bowers and shirt, coming back out to see him closing the door. "So…where should I sleep?"

"In the bed." Kurogané said, pointing to the mattress before taking off his pants. "I'll sleep on the couch." He grabbed a pair of sleeping pants and began to pull them on.

"But…" she trailed off. "It's your bed…"

"Yeah, but your sister seems to want to sleep with my cousin, and you seem like you've been through a lot, so it's the least I can do." He shrugged, grabbing one of the pillows and the blanket at the foot of the bed. It was a lie, really, because in all honesty he wanted to prove Sakimori wrong, and show that he actually could be a gentleman, no matter how difficult it was for him.

Viletta frowned. "Well I have…but…it's your bed…and I don't mind."

He walked over to her and gave her a small smile. "Don't worry about it Viletta. The couch is comfortable enough for me." he said, reaching out and stroking her cheek lightly. "Sleep well." He said, going to the living room to set up the couch.

She sighed, looking after him, but climbed into the bed, marveling at the soft feel. "Oh my god…" she whispered, snuggling into the pillows and sheets. She couldn't help but think that she was in heaven.


	2. Catching Up with the Times

**Resurgence**

_Chapter Two_

-Catching Up with the Times-

Valencia frowned as she tugged the straps together and tried to hook them once more. Why were these bra contraptions so difficult to put on? The panties had been easy enough, and she rather liked the way the light blue lace looked against her pale skin. Which was why she'd picked the matching bra. If only the blasted thing would close!

They had gotten up a little late this morning, and after ordering room service for breakfast, had gone out to get clothes. Kurogané had run out to the car and brought up two oddly shaped dresses for them to wear until they found better clothes, since he'd gone out early to get them. So once they were dressed, they headed out to shop, something neither of the girls had done in forever.

She let out a frustrated sigh as she dropped her arms, which were becoming sore from being contorted in that odd position. "Sakimori!" she called out. "I need help!"

"What is it?" she heard from the other side of the curtain.

"I can't get this thingy to hook and my arms are getting sore." The green haired woman whined slightly. "Will you come in and do it for me? Please?"

"D-Do I have to?" he stuttered.

She pouted slightly. "Well…I guess not. But if I can't figure this thing out I'm just gonna forego wearing bras. It's too much of a hassle."

Sakimori cursed under his breath before closing his eyes and coming into the dressing room with her. "Okay. What do you need help with?"

Valencia smiled at him. He was so cute. "I need you to hook this for me." she repeated. "So you're going to have to open your eyes. I promise everything important is covered."

"I can do it with my eyes closed." He huffed, stepping forward and lifting his hands in attempts to find where he needed to work with. His eyes flashed open when he felt both mounds in each of his hands. He looked down, seeing his hands over both her breasts, right over the fabric of the bra.

She followed his gaze, a small blush on her own cheeks. "…I told you you'd need to open your eyes." She whispered.

He continued to stare at her chest until he finally snapped from his daze and looked up at her. "Huh?"

"I said, I told you you'd need to open your eyes." She smiled, reaching up and placing her hands over his on her chest. She had him squeeze her mounds as she arched up into his palms slightly. "Does my body distract you that much?" she wondered, able to push her embarrassment aside in order to appear temptingly seductive.

Sakimori shivered, unable to stop himself from squeezing them himself. "Oh my…" he breathed out, before jerking away from her with a dark red blush on his face. "I'm so sorry Valencia."

Her smiled widened. "It's okay, I know it was an accident." she turned and showed him her back. "Though the back is what you need to focus on." She giggled.

He nodded and turned her a bit so her back was to the mirror. "You can look in the mirror to see what I am doing with it." He explained, grabbing the hooks and slowly showing her how to hook them.

"Oh." She blinked, watching in awe. "It looks so simple when you do it." she said once he was done. Then she grabbed her breasts, feeling what they felt like in her palms and pushing them up slightly so that they were better in the cups. "Nice. I wish they had these things the last time I came back. They make my boobs look amazing!" she smiled up at him. "What do you think?" she asked, taking a step towards him.

Sakimori staggered back slightly, though his purple depths were glued to her chest. "They do look pretty amazing." He nodded.

Valencia chuckled. "Sakimori." She said, reaching up and gripping his chin, getting his attention. "Do you want to sleep with me?"

"What?" he gasped, trying to move back, but he was against the wall. "Of course not! I mean…" he blushed. "Yes, but no. I mean…" he cursed, shutting his eyes tightly. "I am respectful of women."

"What if I don't want you to respect me?" she asked, smoothing her hand down his chest. "What if I just want you to sleep with me? Is that so wrong?"

Sakimori swallowed, grabbing her wrists and pushing her back slightly. "Yes…it is." He gave her a small smile. "You deserve to be pursued. You're beautiful and sweet, and I can't sleep with a woman who has no respect for herself." He smiled, leaning down and kissing her cheek before sliding out of the changing room.

Valencia blushed slightly, placing her hand over the cheek he had kissed. He thought she should be pursued? She hadn't been pursued by a man since the age of the pyramids. Did that mean he was going to pursue her? A small smile came to her face as she looked at herself in the mirror once more. Regardless, she would just have to show him that she did have respect for herself while at the same time getting him to sleep with her. Because by the end of the week if he hadn't, all would be lost once more.

* * *

Kurogané sighed, leaning against the wall in the dressing rooms. Seriously, he knew women like to shop, but it doesn't take this long for them to try on clothes, does it? He glanced at the curtain Viletta had disappeared through. "Is everything going okay in there?" he asked, wanting to try and hurry her up.

"Um…yes…" she said a bit timidly, though in reality, she'd been staring at the bra in her hands for the last eight minutes with absolutely no idea what to do.

He sighed. "Do you need help or anything?"

"Of course not." She huffed. "I'm completely capable of figuring this thing out on my own."

"You've been in there for almost fifteen minutes and you still haven't put on the bra?" he asked, clearly shocked. "That's it, I'm coming in to help you." he announced.

"What?" Viletta gasped, her eyes widening as she dropped the bra and covered her breasts, turning a dark shade of red. "No! Don-" her green depths got even bigger once he was finally in with her. The only thing she had managed to get on were the black panties with white polka dots and trimmed with black lace.

Kurogané visibly took in her form, his jade gaze landing on the bra she had dropped. "So…what is it about this thing exactly that has you so befuddled?" he smirked, hooking a finger beneath the strap of the bra and lifting it off the ground, holding it between them.

"I just don't understand how to get it on." She admitted, turning redder.

He chuckled and held the bra up with both hands so that the cups were facing him. Then he positioned it in front of her. "First, put your arms through these two holes." He instructed. "I'll even close my eyes."

"Okay. Close your eyes." she said, not moving until she was sure they were completely closed. She placed her hands threw the straps and pulled it closer, seeing how they fit over her breasts. "Oh." She nodded in realization. "I see now."

"Do you want to try hooking it in the back or would you like me to show you how?" the Uchiha asked, arching a brow, though his eyes were still closed.

She shook her head, "No…um I don't know how. So you can show me." She said, turning so her back was to the mirror. She glanced over at him and couldn't help but smile since he still hadn't opened them. "You can open now."

He did so, looking at the bra and then her face. "It looks god on you." he smiled slightly, stepping towards her. "Alright so this is what you do." He said, wrapping his arms around her and leaning in close to show her in the mirror how to hook the bra. "And then you can adjust the straps to make it fit better." He said, doing so. "And voila."

"Oh wow." She smiled, staring at the hook through the mirror. "It's so simple!" she said, adjusting the straps a bit and situation her breasts more comfortably in the cup. "Hmm." She shook them a bit, staring at her cleavage. "These things make them look great." She laughed.

He felt his mouth go dry, and he was unable to look away from her chest. "Yeah…they really do." He nearly whispered.

She nodded and looked up at his face. "Thanks…I didn't mean to take so long."

"Hm?" he finally took his eyes off her chest. "Oh, no problem. Just pick out a few more bras and stuff and we'll continue shopping. I think Sakimori already took your sister next door for clothes."

"Okay." She nodded. "Can I wear these ones?"

"Of course." Kurogané said, giving her a small smile and pulling off the two tags for her. "Now you can get dressed and go pick more."

Viletta nodded and did just that, picking out all the ones she liked and thought were cute. Once she was done picking, they went to the register and Kurogané handed the cashier the two tags for the ones she was wearing. He paid the bill, pulling out a shiny black credit card. When all of the purchases were wrapped and put in a bag, Kurogané decided to hold it as he led her next door to pick out more things to wear.

"Now, if you have trouble figuring out what your size is, they have people here that can help you." he told her. "And if you need help putting anything on, just let me know this time." He said, smirking down at her.

"Well it won't be so embarrassing since I won't be completely naked." She blushed, looking off in attempts to avoid his gaze.

He chuckled, reaching out and curling a finger under her chin to turn her face back to him. "Don't be so embarrassed Viletta. I've already seen you naked."

"What?" she almost shrieked, her face turning completely red. "When?" she demanded, though she looked more embarrassed than angry.

"When you were showering last night." He shrugged. "I didn't know you'd left the doors and the shower curtain open, so I went in there to grab something and I saw you. And let me just say…you have an amazing body." He ran his thumb along her jaw then in a sort of caress.

"Well I-I'm claustrophobic you see…I thought you weren't in the room and…and…that's invasive." She tried to argue, but it was so hard because she could hardly think straight with all the blood rushing to her head.

Kurogané laughed. "Relax Viletta, I didn't take any pictures or anything. You're just lucky I didn't hop in there and join you, cause' I thought about it." he winked, releasing her and beginning to look for things he thought she would look good in.

She followed after him, seeming a bit confused. "What are…pictures?" she asked timorously.

"Photographs. Digitally captured moments in time, kind of like a painting but electronic." He elaborated, not really surprised by her confusion as he pulled out his phone. "Here, see, this is a picture of my sister and I on our birthday." He said, showing her.

Viletta took the device from him and looked closer. "Wow. It's like looking at you in person…" she marveled. "And this is your sister?" she asked, pointing to the girl in the photo who looked nearly identical to him, aside from the fact she had long black locks and her white streak was on the right side of her head. "She's really pretty."

"Yeah, we're twins." He smiled. "Her name is Izumi."

"Twins." Viletta laughed. "That's good luck you know." She pointed out, looking over some of the other clothes.

"I actually didn't know that." the ebony haired man said, putting his phone away as he followed her.

Viletta nodded. "Good fortune to have two children at once, unless of course your mother died in child birth. Then it's bad luck."

"Well I'm happy to say that my mother is very much alive." Kurogané said.

"Then it's lucky." She said simply, pulling out a tight black shirt with a silver design on the front.

He looked over the shirt, hoping she decided to get it. "What about you and Valencia? What happened to your parents?"

Her body stiffened and she continued towards some black skinny jeans, looking them over. "They were killed when I was very young."

"Oh." He inwardly cursed. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay…" she sighed. "That was a whole lifetime ago."

Just then Valencia ran over, Sakimori not too far behind her. "Lettie, I'm so glad you're here. I need your help shopping to make sure I don't pick anything unflattering." She smiled.

The dark haired girl frowned, trying not to sigh as the younger sister dragged her off. Sakimori went over to his cousin and gave him a small smile. "So how's it going on your end?"

"I had to show her how to put a bra on." Kurogané sighed, keeping an eye on the two women. "I didn't know my self-control was that strong, but apparently it is." He smiled slightly and looked o his elder. "What about you?"

"She told me not to respect her and just have hot, dirty sex." The elder shook his head. "I might die if I have to restrain myself anymore."

Kurogané couldn't help but laugh at that. "Wow, and she looks so innocent too." He said when he finally stopped laughing. "And you turned her down?"

He nodded. "I had to…I just can't take a woman like that. I want to be in love."

The younger man sighed and shook his head. "You're such a sap. But I suppose it's just as well. There's something weird about the two of them. Something they're not telling us. I mean, the things they have no clue about…and that they should…it's just odd."

"Valencia seems pretty normal. I think they really do just have amnesia. Why else would they be so clueless." Sakimori wondered before he went wide eyed. "Or they repressed everything! They were all wrapped up when we found them, what if they were sex slaves and left there to die! That would explain why Valencia is so sex craved and starved!"

"Yeah well you can be the one to ask them about that." Kurogané said.

The dark haired man scoffed. "I would never. Not unless Valencia decided to tell me."

"Then I guess we'll just have to wait." He sighed, looking back out over the store and frowning. "Did they go back to the dressing rooms already?"

"Yeah." Sakimori headed off towards where he saw them disappear. "They went over here." He said, walking into the dressing room with Kurogané. "Valencia? Viletta?" he called. One of the dressing rooms opened and Viletta walked out towards the mirror. She had on the black skinny jeans and the t-shirt she'd picked out, along with a studded belt. She looked herself over in the mirror before glancing back at them.

"What do you think?"

"I think black suits you." Kurogané said honestly, loving the way the clothes fit her lithe form.

She actually smiled, even though it was small. "Really?" she asked, looking at herself once more.

"Mhm." He nodded, walking over to her. He took her hand and twirled her then so that she could see everything. "It suits you very well."

After she had spun, she fell a bit forward, landing against his chest. Her blush returned to her face as she stared up at him. "Sorry." she nearly whispered.

Kurogané smiled down at her. "It's okay." He said, though he didn't make a move to get her off of him.

She swallowed, gripping his arms and moving off him, though she couldn't help but feel the muscle there. Valencia came out of her dressing room then, wearing a pair of light blue shorts and a purple shirt, the sleeves hanging off her shoulders. "Oh Lettie that looks good on you." she smiled, before twirling. "What do you think of mine? I picked this shirt cause' it matches Sakimori's eyes." She giggled.

Said man blushed, looking off before giving her a once over again. "You look very lovely."

Viletta nodded. "I like it Val."

"Thank you." she beamed, before grabbing her sister's hand. "Now come on, let's try on some more clothes. And then we can go buy shoes." she said, ushering the older woman off.

Kurogané sighed. For some reason he had the feeling that these two were going to cause his cousin and him more trouble than they let on.

* * *

"Five hours." Kurogané said as they sat at a table to eat a late lunch. "We spent five hours shopping. I can't believe it." he shook his head.

"It wasn't so bad. It's better than Kairi and Izumi." Sakimori reasoned. Valencia and Viletta both moaned loudly as they bit into their pizza, loving the taste. They giggled and moved to their French fries, and then ate some nachos. Sakimori tried not to laugh. "They sure don't eat like girls."

"They eat like they haven't had food in years." Kurogané agreed, watching them as well. "It's kinda cute."

Sakimori nodded, but then looked to his cousin's pocket when it started to ring. He pulled out his phone and hit the green button, holding it up to his ear. "Uchiha Kurogané." He greeted, picking up his drink and taking a sip.

"_Kurogané!_" a shrill voice screamed over the phone. "_This is your mother! How one earth did you spend over five hundred dollars in one day? And on women's panties and clothes? Did you find a prostitute or something? I told you being like your Uncle Noriaki was unacceptable! You shouldn't have to pay for sex anyways!_"

He winced slightly and held the phone away from his ear. "Mom, calm down." He said, excusing himself from the table and walking out to the front of the restaurant. "Mori and I found these two girls in nothing but rags, and so we took them back to our hotel room and helped them out. We think they had an accident and are suffering from amnesia, though Mori has some crazy idea that they used to be sex slaves." He rolled his eyes at that. "But we're not sleeping with them." Not yet.

"_Oh my goodness! That's terrible! Are they okay? Oh, my sweet baby boy is such a gentleman and helping out two poor girls. You are just amazing my boy! I just got a notification from the bank and normally I wouldn't care, but usually your sister is more on this incident than you and I know you might need things in Cairo, I just wanted to make sure you didn't lose your card._"

"Yeah mom everything is fine. We haven't really asked them what happened yet cause' we figure they'll tell us eventually. So you can go ahead and tell Aunt Hikari not to worry either, cause' I bet she got the same notification." He told her.

"_I'll tell your uncle, he's here now. Well I love you sweetie, stay safe and make sure you take lots of pictures! Talk to you soon my love!_" she called before hanging up.

He sighed, shaking his head as he put his phone away and went back inside. When he sat back down, everyone's gazes were on him. "It was just my mom." He explained, looking to his cousin. "She was worried that we had found prostitutes."

"We are _not_ prostitutes!" Viletta yelled, standing and glaring at Kurogané.

He looked back at her. "I know." He said. "I told her she was wrong, and that we found you guys and were helping you." he explained.

"Oh…" she frowned, sitting back down and looking off.

Sakimori met his cousin's gaze and mouthed. _Told you. Sex slaves_. Kurogané rolled his eyes and looked at the two women sitting across from them. "So what is your story?" he asked, picking up his burger and taking a bite.

"Story?" Valencia asked evasively. "We don't have a story, not really." She shrugged.

"Like where you're from." Sakimori said, smiling at Valencia. "You know your parents, what you're doing here. Just that stuff."

She only frowned. "We already told you, we're from Cairo. Our parents died a long time ago. Lettie remembers them better than I do." She said, looking down and pushing her food around a bit. "And as for why we're here…I guess you could say we're trying to get our lives back." She smiled slightly, glancing over at her sister. "Yeah, something like that."

Viletta stood once more and walked off, not bothering to add anything to the conversation. Valencia frowned and got up as well, following after her sister. "Lettie," she said, grabbing the other woman's hand to halt her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She said, pulling her hand from her sister. "I just want to be alone." She snapped, leaving the restaurant and sitting on the bench outside. She tried not to think about her parents and their murder, and then everything that had happened after that. Viletta closed her eyes and gripped onto her knees. Images of that night flashed through her head. All that blood, and that despicable man.

"You want to talk about it?" a deep voice asked, and suddenly Kurogané was sitting next to her.

Viletta jumped in her seat and looked over at him, before glaring off. "Why on _earth_ would I want to talk about it." She snapped, trying to hold back her tears.

He shrugged. "I dunno, sometimes it makes people feel better. My mom always told me it wasn't good to keep things bottled up inside, because one day it'll all just explode out of you and leave you empty. Though I think she just made that up so I'd talk to her more." He smiled slightly, before reaching out and placing his hand on her shoulder. "I only asked cause' I want to help."

"You're lucky to have her, so you should make sure nothing ever happens to her to take her away." Was all she said, though she still didn't look at him. "I really want to go back…to your living house or whatever. I'm tired."

"Alright. I'll go tell the others." He said, standing. "If you ever want to talk…or need someone to lean on, I'm here." He said, before going back inside.

It wasn't much later that the others came out with a few boxes containing the food. They all got in the car, and Kurogané drove them back to the hotel. When they got back up to their suite, Viletta went off to the room she shared with Kurogané. He took the leftovers and went to put them in the fridge, and Valencia went into Sakimori's room to sort through her clothes and take the tags off before putting them away.

Kurogané sighed as he rejoined his cousin. "Women are so complicated." He grumbled. "And yet sometimes they seem so simple."

"What do you mean?" Sakimori asked.

"Well I tried to get Viletta to tell me what was wrong, but she acted the way I do when I want to be left alone, you know?" he looked at his cousin. "I don't even know why I care that she's upset."

The elder Uchiha smiled, "Because you're not as heartless as you look dear cousin. And you can't help but try and be a knight in shining armor."

Kurogané sighed. "It's not my fault I inherited that stupid gene from my dad." He sat down and crossed his arms. "I dunno, maybe I should just give her some space and let her come to me. I don't wanna seem too pushy on wanting to learn about her personal problems."

"I don't think she's the type to come to you." Sakimori snickered. "How weird is it? I bet no one really thinks your mom is the callous and mean one in their relationship. I think it's an Uchiha thing."

"Well you didn't turn out to be callous and mean." He said. "In fact, I think you're the only one of us who's genuinely decent."

He shrugged. "Yeah, but that's because my dad told me all my life to be nothing like him."

"Yeah." Kurogané stood then. "Well I'm gonna shower. I guess for dinner we could always just order room service. Maybe the girls will want to eat some Egyptian food." He shrugged.

"Possibly." Sakimori shrugged. "I'm going to go help Valencia put up her things." He said before disappearing into his own room.

Kurogané went into his room quietly, seeing Viletta asleep on the bed. He walked past her and into the bathroom, closing the door before starting up the shower and getting in. Once he was done, he turned off the water and got out, wrapping a towel around his waist. Then he went back out into the room, walking over to the dresser and opening it as he looked for some clean clothes to change into. He grabbed a pair of boxers and some shorts, as well as a black v neck. Grabbing his towel, he began to dry his hair, unaware of the pair of eyes that were on him as he continued his actions.

When he finished he tossed the towel onto the bed, and that was when he locked gazes with Viletta. "Hey." He said, unsure of what else to say in this type of situation.

"Hi." She said, turning back on her side and closing her eyes once more.

"How did you sleep?" he asked, grabbing his clothes and beginning to get dressed.

She shrugged. "Not long enough."

"Do you want me to help you unpack your clothes? Taking off all those tags can become annoying after a while."

"You can if you want…I'm going back to sleep." Viletta sighed. "It's been a long day."

Kurogané shrugged, going back out to the living room once he was dressed. He hung out with Sakimori and Valencia for a bit, though mostly he just removed all of the tags from Viletta's clothes. When dinner was over he went back into his room, silently putting all of her things away in the drawers he had reserved for her. Letting out a sigh, he glanced to the door and saw that the light was still on, meaning Sakimori and Valencia were still up. But he was tired and wanted to sleep, so instead of disturbing them, he took off his shirt and pants and crawled into bed next to Viletta. He settled into the sheets quickly, and it wasn't long until he was fast asleep.

It was so much more comfortable than that lumpy couch, after all.


	3. Ritual

**Resurgence**

_Chapter Three_

-Ritual-

Sakimori sat Indian style in his bed as he watched Valencia sleep. She was just so beautiful and innocent looking. He felt so stupid, because he thought he might be falling in love with her slowly. Sure, she was weird and didn't know what anything was, but she was so happy and cheerful it only made him want to get to know her more.

He knew they would be getting in trouble for not following along with the class trip, but at this point he didn't care. His thoughts were no longer consumed with learning about old Egyptian ruins. All he wanted to do now was take care of and hang out with Valencia. Viletta was nice too, but she seemed so guarded, and of course Kurogané had his focus on her.

But the dark haired woman didn't fascinate him as much as this sweet little fairy in his bed. She turned slightly, lying on her back now instead of her side. His gaze lowered to her chest, which was free aside from the tight tank top she slept in the night before. It was so perfect, petite but still very nice. For the size of her body, she had nice supple breasts.

Before he could stop himself, he reached forward and traced his finger over her already hardening bud. He shivered when a small, tired moan came from the sleeping girl. Slowly, he gripped her breast, marveling at how soft they were. She moved against his hold slightly and he became even more excited.

He tightened his grip, tugging on her nipple playfully. Unable to control himself or his suppressed need, he slid his hand into his pajama pants and took hold of his morning wood and began to jerk himself off. He carefully pulled down her shirt and massaged her bare breast with one hand, leaning down and taking her other erect bud into his mouth.

Valencia moaned once more, and her body shifted towards him. She opened her eyes, blinking a few times as she took in what was being done to her. "S-Sakimori?" she asked softly, a small blush coming to her cheeks.

Said man jerked back, which in turn caused him to fall off the bed backwards. "Ah!" he cursed, sitting up in an instant, a huge blush on his face as well. "I am _so_ sorry Valencia! I was just…you just…" he turned darker before getting up and running from the room to leave her alone.

She shivered at the loss of his warmth on her breasts, and quickly covered them with her top once more. Then she got out of bed and followed after him. She looked around the living room and kitchen of the suite, and that was when she realized he was on the balcony. A small smile came to her face as she walked out and joined him. "Why did you leave before we could finish?" she asked, wrapping her arms around him from behind so that she could press her body against his. "It would have been more pleasurable with both of us conscious." She teased.

He tensed, looking down and letting out a shaky breath. "That was inappropriate and unacceptable behavior on my part. I cannot believe I allowed myself to behave so…so it was simply intolerable and I hope you can forgive me." Sakimori frowned, lowering his head in shame.

"Mori." Valencia smiled. "It's okay. I want to have sex with you, remember? You're the only one keeping it from happening." She said. "I'm not going to push anything…but at least let me take care of you. It looks painful." Her hand moved down into his pants and gripped his hard-on.

Sakimori trembled, grabbing her wrist and pulling her hand from his pants. He turned around and faced her, leaning down and resting his forehead against hers. "At least…not out here…and I'm not taking advantage of you…right?"

She shook her head. "No. You've been so kind to me, if anything, I'm the one who's been taking advantage of you." she said, taking a hold of his hand and pulling him back inside.

He smiled and nodded, wrapping his arms around her from behind. "Alright then, let's not be too loud as to wake my cousin." Sakimori chuckled, disappearing into his room with Valencia, already attacking her neck before the door could even close.

* * *

Kurogané hated his cousin. He hated him so much. And what was the cause of this sudden hate? Because he could hear him fooling around with Valencia. Sakimori, who was all about being proper and respectful, was getting to mess around with a hot girl while he was stuck in this odd position with a woman who barely spoke to him. Life was so unfair.

When he'd woken up initially it was because someone had opened the balcony door a bit loudly. That was when he found his face less than an inch away from Viletta's. In sleep they'd rolled towards one another, and he'd wrapped his arms around her with her tucked close to him, and her leg situated between his. This wouldn't be so bad if he wasn't so attracted to her. His dick had immediately gotten hard when he'd realized his predicament, and was screaming out for him to take her.

He let out a slightly frustrated sigh as he tried to think of a way to get up without waking her. He lifted his free hand and placed it on her hip, moving his leg off of her as well. Then he slowly tried to move his other arm out from under her. She stirred then, and he froze, inwardly cursing when she wrapped her arms around him and snuggled closer. He closed his eyes, his body tense as his erection rubbed against her lower stomach. He needed to get laid so badly.

There was only one other solution to this problem, and that was to wake her up, because he refused to lay here and suffer any longer. So, he took a hold of her hips and quickly rolled so that she was on top of him. He knew the sudden movement had jostled her awake, but he quickly closed his eyes and let his arms go lax, so that his façade of sleep was believable. Viletta let out a tired yawn, though all she did was stir and snuggle against him and his warmth. Kurogané almost growled and tried something else, but felt her move once more and so kept up his act.

Viletta yawned once more and opened her eyes, seeming a bit confused at the feel. She looked up and went wide eyed, placing her hands on either side of Kurogané's head and hoisting herself up. But before she could move off of him, she stopped, now being met with his sleeping face. She blinked, leaning closer and examining his features. He looked so much kinder when he was unconscious. She actually smiled and moved one of her hands to his cheek, letting her fingers trail over his lips.

Even though he could be a bit coarse, he was incredibly handsome. He had to be from some distant line of royalty to act and look the way he did. But she knew it was not from anywhere near. He stirred then, and his eyes slowly opened, before meeting her darker gaze. He didn't seem surprised or alarmed to find her on top of him, however. "Morning." He said, his voice deeper and scratchy from sleep.

Viletta's eyes widened once more and she pulled back instantly, a dark blush spreading across her cheeks. "Um…morning." She replied getting off of him as quickly as possible.

He sat up and stretched, looking down at his obvious arousal before glancing at her and smirking. "Look what you did." He pointed to his erection, though he didn't sound accusatory, or even upset.

"_I_ didn't do anything." She snapped back, though her blush only darkened as she looked away. "It's not my fault you can't control yourself."

Kurogané scoffed. "Me? I was asleep, thank you very much. And you just climbed aboard and were trying to take advantage of my vulnerability."

Viletta turned away from him, staring down at the covers as she held them tightly. "I was not. I was just looking at you is all."

He blinked, deciding to quit messing with her as he moved behind her. "Why?" he asked, leaning so that he could see her face.

"I just was…it's not a big deal…" she said softly, looking the opposite way.

He reached out and cupped her cheek, turning her head so that she was looking at him. "Didn't you get enough to look at yesterday?" he asked with a smirk. "I mean, you saw me naked, and you didn't even seem all that interested."

"Look, I just don't…" she sighed. "I just can't…not again."

"What?" Kurogané wondered, turning serious. "What can't you do again?"

"This…I just can't. I've already tried so many times and it's never worked." She snapped, closing her eyes and trying not to cry.

"Hey," he said, moving to sit next to her and wrapping an arm around her shoulders in a soothing manner. "It's going to be alright."

She shook her head. "No it's not. Sometimes I think…that maybe if I just left her…she could find someone and stay and he'd just take me back…"

The Uchiha frowned. "Viletta, what are you talking about?"

The dark haired woman sighed and moved only so she could face him fully. "I'm dead…" she finally admitted.

He blinked, taking in her form and seeming more confused. "Okay…"

"It's really hard to explain…" she said, rubbing her forehead with her hand as she met his gaze. "I died hundreds of years ago…as punishment for what I did my sister and I were mummified, and what people didn't know back then, was if that happens to you, you don't get to go to heaven or hell…it's this terrible limbo where all the people who were have to live in this afterlife. But every Epagomenal…we get to come back…and be alive…"

"Wait, so everyone who was ever made into a mummy goes to that limbo place?" Kurogané asked, wanting to keep up with her story, despite how ridiculous it sounded.

She nodded. "Yes."

"So…what about you coming back hasn't worked?"

"Because _he_ keeps coming after us and taking us back." She explained. "The pharaoh of my time…"

He held a hand up. "Hold on, there's a way for you to stay on earth past the…Epagomenal?"

Viletta blinked and slowly nodded once more. "Yes but…I can't tell you…"

He frowned slightly. "Well…how come this pharaoh guy keeps taking the two of you back?"

"Because…" she looked down. "I killed him in his sleep in attempts to escape."

"Escape…were you a slave? You and Valencia?"

"Yes…" she sighed. "He had my parents murdered right in front of me and then took us to be his personal bed maids." Viletta forced out, looking down once more and finally crying. "He raped us again and again…for years. I had to protect my sister…"

"Viletta…" Kurogané said, pulling her into his lap and wrapping his arms around her. He didn't believe that she was dead, that just didn't make any sense. It was probably just some story to make her imprisonment and rape seem less real. Because that was something that he did believe. Sakimori was going to be pissed when he found out the truth. "Don't worry, I'm going to make sure he doesn't get you this time." He assured her. "I won't let you go back to that life. I promise."

She covered her face with her hands, crying into them. "It can't be helped…I can't be loved…it never works out."

He began to rub her arms and rock to try and comfort her. "Don't say that. Everybody can be loved. Some people are just more difficult to love than others, and I'm saying that from experience." He tried to smile.

"If I left…" she sniffed. "Would you still take care of my sister?"

"Yes." He nodded. "Mori kinda likes her, so I'm sure she'd be in good hands." He assured her. "But you shouldn't talk like that. I promise, even if that guy shows up to take you two back, we won't let him. I'll protect you."

Viletta frowned, pulling out of his hold. "I've heard that many times…" she said, getting off the bed and heading for the bathroom. "No one ever means it." She sighed, shutting the door behind her.

Kurogané sighed, getting dressed and leaving the room. He could hear muffled sounds and giggling coming from Sakimori's room, and he rolled his eyes as he walked over to the door. "Mori!" he said loudly, banging on the door. "Quit fucking around and get out here. I need to talk to you." he ordered, before grabbing a bottle of water from the kitchen and going out on the balcony.

It took longer than he would have liked but finally Kurogané saw his cousin stumble out onto the balcony, his hair disheveled and a silly grin on his face. "You were so right Kuro…she's amazing and sweet and-"

"Are you out of your fucking mind?" Kurogané shouted, closing the balcony door so that they wouldn't be overheard. "You slept with her? After all your talk about being a gentleman and wanting to be in love."

"But I am in love with her." He smiled, not the least bit affected by his yelling.

"Oh God." The younger man groaned, wiping a hand down his face. "You've only known her for a day. How can you be so sure?"

Sakimori shrugged, laughing it off. "I have no idea. But I just know it. She makes me smile and feel all warm inside. And when I woke up this morning and watched her as she lay there so blissfully, I just knew…if I woke up to that face every morning I would be the happiest man alive!"

He sighed and shook his head. "Well you were right." he said, looking back at his cousin. "They were sex slaves. Viletta just told me."

Sakimori's elated expression disappeared instantly. "What?" he said lowly. "What did she say?"

"Look, I'm not gonna give you all the details, if you want that then ask Valencia." He said. "But basically, the man who killed their parents when they were younger took them and raped them repeatedly as they grew up. And Viletta's afraid that he'll come back for them like he has before."

"Well we can't let that happen." Sakimori snapped, his stare turning into a small glare, though it wasn't directed at his cousin. "We have to keep them safe. Take them somewhere else." He went on before an idea hit. "We can take them back to Japan with us."

"Yeah." Kurogané snapped his fingers in agreement. "But what do we do for the rest of the week? Keep them cooped up in the hotel?"

He shook his head. "No of course not. I meant we get them out now. What if that sicko is closing in on them right now? We should leave as soon as possible."

"Right, of course." The younger man nodded. "We'll have to talk to the girls about it first, but I can call and make the flight arrangements. Hopefully we can be out of here by tomorrow."

"I'll call my dad, get him to call the school and make up an excuse." Sakimori continued as they went inside. "You go tell Viletta, and I'll get Valencia and we can start packing."

"Got it." he said, heading off to his room.

Kurogané entered his room and looked around, "Viletta?" he called. He heard the shower then, so went over and knocked on the door. "Viletta, can you hurry, I need to talk to you about something…" he said loud enough for her to hear. When he got nothing in reply, he frowned and then looked back in the room. Something seemed off, and that's when his gaze fell on the dresser. One of the drawers was not closed fully, so he went over and opened it to find all the clothes he'd bought for her gone, and that's when he realized his bag was missing as well.

His eyes widened in alarm. "Viletta!" he yelled, bursting into the bathroom to see the shower empty and running. "Damnit!" he shouted, turning and running back into the living room and out the front door. He decided to forego the elevator, instead rushing down the stairwell until he reached the lobby. Then he ran past everyone, even pushing some people aside as he made his way to the street. He looked around, before spotting the ebony haired woman walking away from the hotel.

He almost called her name, but knew that it would only make her run, since getting away was obviously her goal. So he ran after her, not saying anything until he was close enough to grab her. "Viletta!" he breathed out, making her halt and look at him. "What are you doing?"

"Let go!" she yelled, trying to pull away from him.

"No." he replied, giving her a stern look. "Why are you leaving? Are you really going to give up that easily?"

She glared back at him. "I'm not giving up. I'm saving my sister. I know she can get someone to fall in love with her. But he'll come after me before he tries for her. If I get far enough away he'll have no time to get her. Then she can be happy." She explained. "Don't you understand anything? We've tried to stay together every time, but it won't work. So the least I can do is save her. Wouldn't you do anything you could to protect your sister?" she said, meeting his gaze, her own full of determination. "Just because I am not a man…doesn't mean I won't protect her any less than one."

He searched her deep green gaze, feeling something foreign wedge itself into his chest and stay there. But he also felt something else when he looked at Viletta, and that was attraction. And right now, he was more attracted to her than he'd ever been to any woman in his entire life. And so he couldn't be held responsible for pulling her against him and pressing his mouth against hers in a heated kiss. It just happened. Before she could react, he broke their contact. "You stupidly stubborn woman." He smiled. "Come to Japan with me. He'll never find you there."

She was breathless and, suffice it to say, shocked. "I…don't know where that is."

"Across the sea, far away from here." He told her. "I'll show you on a map if you'd like, but first we must go back to the room."

She shook her head, tears clouding her vision. "I can't trust you…I just can't."

"When have I given you a reason not to trust me?" Kurogané asked, reaching up and cupping her face with his free hand.

"Because…" Viletta frowned. "I've trusted people just like you…and they never stick to their word. Not when the time comes."

"Well Mori is calling to give the school an excuse, and I'm going to get us the soonest flight from here to Japan when we get back. You can even live with me on campus. Mori and I live in a Frat house, but we can get you and Valencia a place to stay, that way you two don't have to be apart." He said sincerely. "But I can't help you unless you let me Viletta. And I want to help you."

She looked off, appearing sad. "I don't know why you are trying so hard. It's inevitable. But if you insist and won't leave me alone, I guess I don't have any choice, do I?"

"Not really." He said, pleased with her resignation. "Now come on, the others are probably worried about you." he took her hand in his then, leading her back to the hotel.

They went back up to their suite, barely entering the living room when Valencia came out of hers and Sakimori's room. "Lettie!" she said, obviously worried. Kurogané released the woman's hand just as her younger sister hugged her tightly. "Lettie, why were you leaving?" Valencia asked, pulling away from her.

"I was trying to save you…or at least give you more time." She sighed, patting her sister's back.

"Lettie…" Valencia frowned. "You do too much for me. You should start taking care of yourself too." She said, stroking her elder's cheek.

Viletta shook her head, holding her hand over her sister's. "I cannot. You paid such a price for my sin…"

"It wasn't a sin. He was evil and he deserved what he got." The normally caring woman said with conviction. "And you shouldn't keep torturing yourself about that. I don't blame you, or hold anything against you, and I never have. But living once more isn't worth anything if you're not here with me." she said, her hazel eyes filling with tears. "We've been through so much together…"

"You only died because of me, sister." The elder spoke softly, resting her forehead against Valencia's "I think I can save you this time. But fate seems to want me to suffer further." She told her, glancing over at Kurogané.

Valencia followed her sister's gaze, a small smile coming to her face as she hugged her once more. "I think fate is actually thinking of you this time around sissy." She whispered. "You just have to stop interfering." She smiled, kissing her cheek and pulling away. "Now, go freshen up, okay? And when you're done we can all talk about going to Japan. It sounds really exciting." She giggled.

Viletta sighed and nodded, going back into Kurogané's room and shutting the door behind her. Sakimori looked over at the door before the other two. "Valencia…do you mind elaborating just a bit on what's going on?"

Valencia sighed, nodding. "Well…Lettie and I were born in Cairo, back in the time of the pyramids. When we were little, men came to our home and killed our parents. I didn't see, Lettie made me hide, but she saw. Then we were taken away to the Pharaoh, because he wanted us. He…" she looked down. "He made us become his bed maids. I was untouched for a while, until I was old enough, but ever since then…he raped us all the time." Her voice cracked, and she tried to wipe at her cheeks. "He even made us do things with each other, and if we didn't do as we were told we were starved."

Sakimori's jaw tightened and he had to slowly take a breath. "Do you remember what this man looks like? Because if I ever see him again I promise that I will do anything to kill him."

She laughed, though it was hollow. "You can't kill him, Mori, he's like me and Lettie." She said, meeting his violet gaze. "We died a long time ago. Lettie killed the Pharaoh in his sleep one night, years after we'd been enslaved. And because of that crime, we were both mummified. That's why she blames herself for my death, because in trying to protect me, she caused my death."

Kurogané frowned. "You mean she wasn't lying when she told me about the whole…Epagomenal thing?"

"Yes." Valencia nodded. "Epagomenal comes every year, during the week of the gods' birthdays, and ends on the Egyptian New Year. It's when everyone from limbo, who were ever mummified, get to come back to life for the week and just…live." She explained. "But there's a way you can stay, to live a second life and have the chance to enter Heaven. When Lettie and I discovered it, we tried it, but…the pharaoh came after us, like he's done many times before during that week. And the men we trusted, who said they would protect us…they just left us." She sniffed. "They didn't even try to fight him away."

Sakimori walked over to her and took her hands in his. "Valencia…" he smiled, pulling her closer. "You don't understand. We're Japanese, from noble samurai descent nonetheless. We would rather die than let some scumbag get away with this crime. That's just how our culture is."

She looked up at him with wide, trusting eyes. "Really?" she asked, a small smile coming to her face. "You'd both do that for us?" her gaze shifted to Kurogané then.

"Yes." The younger man nodded. "You're women in need, and we're too honorable to just leave you to fend for yourselves. I already gave Viletta my word, but she doesn't seem to believe me."

"Lettie will take longer to convince, but I believe the two of you." Valencia smiled, wrapping her arms around Sakimori and hugging him. "This might be the best week of living I've ever had." she sighed, laying her head on his chest.

Sakimori held her against him. "I will protect you." He nodded. "But you said there was a way to stay…what is it?"

She looked down. "I can't tell you…it won't work if it's out of pity. It has to be genuine."

"It has to do with love doesn't it?" Kurogané said. "Viletta kept saying that nobody would ever love her, but that it would be easy for you to get someone to fall in love with you."

"Yes. That's part of it." the green haired woman said softly, looking up at him.

Sakimori smiled down at her, cupping her cheeks in his hands. "I think I can help you stay…just tell me all it entails. So I can do it for you."

"You just…have to get someone to love you, truly, deeply love you…and then consummate it." Valencia explained. "Though the order doesn't matter."

"That's easy!" the dark haired man beamed, hugging her once more. "We've already had sex and I'm most certainly falling in love with you, much more quickly than deemed acceptable, but I know in my heart it's happening."

She blushed darkly at his words, but wasn't as excited as he was. "But what about Lettie? I can't just live a life without her, not after everything she's done for me. I want to see her happy too."

All he could do was shrug. "I honestly can't do anything about that…so I don't know."

Her hazel gaze moved to Kurogané, and he glared at her. "No, don't pin it all on me." he said, before stalking off to his room and shutting the door.

Valencia sighed, before smiling up at Sakimori. "So you really think you love me huh?" she giggled, trying not to bounce in her excitement.

He returned the gesture, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her sweetly. "I do believe so."

"And you promise to take care of me for the rest of my second life?" she asked.

"I swear on my very soul. I won't let you out of my sight." He assured.

Her smile widened, and she leaned up on her toes and kissed him. "Then I give you my heart." She whispered, a small blush coming to her cheeks. "To have and to hold for the rest of our lives together."

"I will cherish and protect it from all that comes after it." Sakimori nodded, kissing her cheek and pulling her towards their room. "We should pack."

"Okay." She nodded, following after him.

Kurogané let out a sigh. Viletta had been in the shower for forever. He'd already packed all of their stuff, he was just waiting for her to finish. But that wasn't what had him so impatient. He really had to pee.

He couldn't help but think about what Valencia said. They had to get a guy to fall in love with them in order to stay? Nevermind the whole sex thing, that would be easy for either of them. But now he understood what Viletta had meant about love. Because man, she didn't make feeling anything for her very easy. Not that he felt anything for her. Sure, he cared for her. She had the whole innocent damsel in distress but trying to be strong thing going on, and he thought that was hot.

He let out a groan. He really, _really_ had to pee. Not wanting to wait any longer, he got up from his spot on the bed and walked into the bathroom. Viletta would just have to get over herself if the curtain was opened. Seeing that it wasn't, he felt a bit of disappointment at not getting to see her naked again. He shrugged, going over to the toilet and taking care of his business. Just as he was about to flush, he thought he heard a sniffle.

"Viletta?" he asked, ignoring the toilet and righting his pants. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She snapped back, though by the shadow in the curtain it was clear she was not standing.

Kurogané let out a sigh and pushed the curtain back, seeing her sitting on the floor of the shower. "No you're not." He said, reaching out and picking her up, pulling her out from under the water.

"What are you doing?" she gasped, flailing in his arms slightly and trying to cover herself as he sat down with her in his lap.

"Comforting you." he explained, somehow keeping his gaze on her face. "Now tell me, why are you so sad?" he asked, brushing some of her wet bangs from her face.

She looked down, curling more into herself. "I…I don't want to die again."

"I'm not going to let you die again." He promised. "We'll find a way for you to stay."

"There is no other way…" she whispered. "New life is only granted with…" she paused. "It doesn't matter."

He sighed. "I know, true love and sex. Valencia told us."

She shook her head. "No…new life is granted with love. Sex is only the seal. It's an uncomplicated process, but you're supposed to win a human's love and consummate on the New Year to sustain your new life. It's your chance for redemption."

"So even though Valencia and Sakimori already had sex they have to have it on the New Year as well to make sure?" he asked.

Viletta nodded. "Yes. It seals everything in the body."

He nodded, taking in all of this information. "And that pharaoh guy keeps finding you two before you can even get close to sealing the deal?"

She shook her head. "Not only that…he just proves that it wasn't true love."

"And what does he do with the two of you after that?" he wondered, almost afraid of the answer.

"We go back to limbo and it all starts again…I just can't kill him there…" she frowned, her jaw tightening, as did her fists.

"Well," he said after a bit of silence. "The solution is simple." He shrugged.

She sighed. "And what's that?"

He smirked down at her. "You just have to get me to fall in love with you."

Viletta scoffed, pushing him off of her as she got up and grabbed a towel. "How romantic, you insensitive braggart." She snapped, walking out of the bathroom and drying herself off.

"What?" he asked, following after her. "It's the truth. There's not really a romantic way to put it."

"You're a thoughtless man," she glared forward, stopping at the dresser. "Why on earth would I want _you_ to be in love with me, and the fact that I apparently have to make you do so is insulting and rude." She seethed, pulling open the drawer and blinking. "Where are all the clothes?"

"They're packed." He said, pointing to his bags. "We're flying out to Japan first thing tomorrow afternoon, so we have to be ready."

She rolled her eyes and went over to the bags, pulling out something to wear but that she could also sleep in. She went back into the bathroom and changed so that she was no longer hidden by just a towel. She came back out, drying her hair with the cloth before tossing it aside. She had on black, white, and grey plaid pajama pants and a black tank top to match. "Tonight we have to spend time under the stars and sacrifice meat to Horus. The balcony will be fine since it's nearly sunset, but we will have to make a small fire to burn the offering."

"Why?" he asked. "Does it have to do with Epagomenal?"

"Well we have to honor the gods for giving us a second chance at life." She explained.

"Oh." Kurogané said, before walking over to her. "Viletta, look, I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to come across as an asshole, really. It was just a poor attempt at making a joke to try and get you to smile, even a little bit." he sighed, reaching out and lightly stroking her cheek. "Because I want to know what your smile looks like."

She looked up at him, though her expression remained the same. "I don't really smile anymore."

"You should." He told her, running his thumb along her lower lip. "I imagine it would be stunning in its beauty."

Viletta sighed, pulling away from him though there was a small pink tint to her cheeks. "You're making me uncomfortable."

The corner of his mouth tilted up slightly. "Why? Because I'm complimenting you and giving you attention?"

"Well considering my last owner did the same thing…telling me how beautiful I was all the time and raping me all the time and being his main focus…that could also be a reason." She said, watching as his look turned sad. She smirked then, "I'm just pulling one on you…thank you."

He smiled and pushed her playfully. "That's not funny." He said, beginning to tickle her sides as a form of payback.

Viletta screamed out in shock from the tickle and flailed, but ended up swinging her hand, nearly punching him straight in the face. He fell back slightly and Viletta gasped, catching him before he could stumble back. "Oh gods! I'm so sorry!"

"Aw, that hurt." He said, holding his hand over his nose. "Check and see if I have a mark on my face." he lowered his hand and leaned towards her. When she moved to get a look, he turned his head and pressed his mouth against hers, kissing her softly.

She gasped, lifting her hands and gripping onto his arms, moving back slightly and meeting his gaze. "Why do you keep kissing me?" she asked softly.

"Because I want to." The Uchiha murmured, cupping her cheek. "And it just feels…right."

She sighed, looking down but not vocalizing her thoughts. "So…you will do the ritual with us?"

"Yes. I'm curious about it." he said, lowering his hand. "I'm gonna go turn off the shower and…take care of something else. You can just tell Sakimori what we need and he'll get it." he told her, heading back into the bathroom.

She nodded, though her expression became confused. "Wait…what do you have to take care of in there?"

"Um…I didn't…flush…so I'm gonna do that too." He said, pointing back at the bathroom.

"Oh." She blinked, heading out into the living room to find her sister and Sakimori. She stopped in front of them and sighed. "We need your best meat for the ritual." She told him in a bored tone.

Sakimori's eyes widened slightly and a small blush spread across his face. "Excuse me?"

Valencia giggled. "What she means is we need the meat of a beast to sacrifice to Horus tonight under the stars." She explained.

The dark haired man breathed out in relief. "Oh…so would steak be alright?"

Both girls looked puzzled and confused, so he nodded. "Right. I will go get some from the kitchen."

"Make sure it's the prime selection! We can only give the best." Viletta told him as he was leaving.

When he was gone, Valencia grabbed her sister's hands excitedly. "Lettie…Mori told me he's falling in love with me, and that he'd take care of me forever!" she whispered, a happy smile on her face. "I think I might actually be able to stay this time!"

"That's fantastic Val." She said, smiling, albeit sadly. "I think he really does too. Just make sure you consummate on New Year's. I want you to finally live again." Viletta sighed, cupping her sister's cheek with her hand.

She placed her hand over her sister's. "I want you to live too Lettie." She said. "Why don't you try for Kurogané? I know he seems kinda mean…but I think he cares about you. He got this look in his eyes when we were talking about Epagomenal earlier…like he really does want you to stay."

Viletta closed her eyes. "I don't want someone's love just because they're trying to help me stay, and you know it doesn't work like that. Besides…as long as I can save you…I can be happy." She smiled slightly, before looking at her sister once more.

Valencia hugged her sister then. "But you deserve to be happy more than I do." She whispered sadly. "You've spent eternity protecting me and trying to make me happy…I only want the same for you."

The dark haired woman laughed. "But I'm older. It's my job to make sure it happens."

She laughed as well. "Well I still want you to be happy." She said, releasing her. "I'm gonna help Sakimori set up the fire and altar, to make sure he does it properly. You wanna help?"

"Sure." Viletta nodded. "I'll go get Kurogané and get him to help too." She said, heading back into the room. Not seeing him, she headed straight for the bathroom and opened the door. "Kurog-" she froze in the doorway, her eyes widening at what she saw. He was sitting against the side of the shower, his pants and boxers pulled down to his thighs, making it easy for him to have access to his currently really hard penis. His eyes were closed and his head leaned back, and he seemed really into what he was doing.

At the sound of her voice his eyes shot open and he looked at her, before letting out a startled noise. "It's not what it looks like!" he said, instantly covering his erection with his hands.

Unfortunately, Viletta couldn't pull her eyes away from his pelvis, and as her face turned the color of a cherry, she fell backwards in a faint as all the blood rushed to her head. Kurogané gasped and crawled over to her. "Viletta?" he asked, tapping her cheek. "Viletta, wake up."

She groaned and moved a bit before opening her eyes and looking up at him. "I had the weirdest dream…I walked in and you were pulling on your…" she paused, glancing down slightly and screaming as she shot up. "Why are your pants down? What are you doing?"

He sat back and covered himself again. "I was masturbating okay?" he huffed. "You just happened to walk in as it was getting good."

She scooted back until her back was pressed against the wall. "I don't know what that is!" she blushed. "Why were you doing it yourself!"

"Masturbating is when you touch yourself to relieve sexual tension in your body, that's why it looked like I was pulling on my dick." He explained, blushing slightly. "I'm really horny and I'm not in a position right now to have sex with someone, so I was going to take care of it myself."

"But…that's…" she only grew more embarrassed as she tried to speak. "Why are men so turned on all the time?" she huffed.

"Well it's your fault I'm this turned on anyways." Kurogané said. "You walk around in those tight clothes, with this little sway to your hips, and you smirk at me like you have all these secrets to tell but won't. And then I was holding you naked and wet in my arms, and you may not know this but you have a dimple above your right butt cheek that is just so cute…" he said, sounding frustrated but longing at the same time. "I want nothing more than to just touch you and kiss you everywhere, but that would be taking advantage and I'm trying to prove I can be a gentleman, but you just keep making it so damn difficult."

Viletta gasped. "It isn't _my_ fault though." Her blush darkened. "And it's not like I'm trying! And you pulled me from the shower! I didn't lure you in with my body. I just can't help the other things!

"And I can't help that I think you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. But here we are." he replied. "Now, unless you are planning on helping me out with this, which I doubt, I would like to be left alone so I can finish. Please."

She nodded and moved to get up, though she seemed more fascinated. "I've never seen a man…do that before…" she admitted, looking off. "Could I maybe…for knowledge purposes only of course…"

He blinked, before his eyes widened. "You want to…watch me jerk myself off?"

She waved her hands in front of her face, trying to hide her embarrassment. "Well I've never seen it before and…it's not like you're going to rape me or anything…"

Kurogané shrugged. "Alright I guess. But we gotta go back in the bathroom." He said, uncovering himself and standing, no longer ashamed of her seeing his erection. She was going to see it anyways, might as well let her get used to it. "Cause' when I finish I'll need to clean it up, so it's easier to do over tile."

Viletta nodded, staring down at it in utter fascination as she sat down on the rug in the bathroom. Kurogané sighed and sat across from her, where he had been before she'd walked in on him. He gripped his dick and slowly began to rub it, the action being a bit awkward for him at first, since Viletta was watching so intently. But then he smirked slightly, realizing that he could just masturbate to her. It's not like she would realize it, and this way he could stare at her and her body and it not be obvious. His grip tightened slightly and he increased his pace, the entire situation turning him on more than it should.

She leaned forward, unable to sate her curiosity. "It's…so large…" she whispered, pursing her lips together as she watched him.

He moaned softly, picturing her crawling between his legs and taking him into her tiny mouth. "It's all because of you." he said, slowing his pace a bit and doing one long, slow stroke and rubbing the tip before resuming his faster pace. Part of it was for the change in pressure, but mostly he felt like he was putting on a show for her now.

"I've never done anything of the sort to myself…" she said softly, leaning closer. "Sex disgusted me until I learned of the way to become human…" she frowned. "Even then…it never felt right…"

Kurogané frowned and paused in his actions. "Viletta…if I could show you how great being with a man can be, without having sex with you…would you let me?" he asked. "Because I don't think it's right for you to go through life, or eternity or whatever, and not experience true pleasure."

"I don't understand what you mean…" she admitted.

"Let me touch you in your most intimate places. I'll only use my hands and my mouth, I swear." He said. "I'm pretty confident that I can bring you to an orgasm."

She shook her head, looking off for a few seconds. "No…I can't…but seeing as you said this is my doing and you have done so much for me…the least I can do is repay you the kindness." She said, pushing his hands aside and taking his dick in her mouth before he could even react.

He gasped, stiffening so that his back was pressed completely against the shower. "Oh God…" he breathed out, clenching his teeth as she began to move over him. "Viletta…"

She closed her eyes and began to move her tongue around his dick, swirling it around his tip before she started to move and bob her head for him, taking his entire length in her mouth and allowing it to hit the back of her throat. Kurogané groaned, reaching up and threading his fingers into her hair as he began to thrust into her mouth. "Yes…" he panted, increasing his pace along with her, before suddenly he came from her actions. He held her down onto him, allowing his seed to shoot down the back of her throat.

She tried not to revert back to her previous life and took down all his hot cum. Once he was finally spent, she pulled off of him and sat up fully, wiping her mouth of any excess before she met his gaze once more. "At least it doesn't taste like a vile man's…"

"Viletta…I'm sorry, I should have warned you…" he panted, sweating slightly from what she had made him feel. "You were so amazing though…I could barely think."

"I know…" she sighed, getting up and taking down a towel and handing it down to him. "I just wanted to tell you we were setting up. So if you want to help you can…" she said, turning and leaving the bathroom.

He frowned, staring after her. She was so detached, it really bothered him that she took no pleasure out of sex, not even out of giving it to someone else. Because that was half the fun. He sighed, beginning to make himself presentable once more. He'd just have to show her anyways, despite her protests. Because if she was so keen on going back to limbo, he would make sure she did so knowing what she'd been missing out on.


	4. Departure

**Resurgence**

_Chapter Four_

-Departure-

Kurogané stared down at Viletta as she slept. Last night after he'd joined them on the balcony, she and Valencia had shown them the ritual for Horus. It was fascinating to see, and to hear them talk in ancient Egyptian. If he'd had any doubts about their origins, he didn't anymore after seeing that.

Then they'd ordered room service and had dessert, which the girls loved. It was odd though, because despite the fact that she had been sucking on his dick not even an hour earlier, Viletta had acted like nothing had changed between them. When Kurogané knew that so much had.

He'd stayed up later after everyone had gone to bed, cleaning things up and whatnot, and so when he finished he joined Viletta in his room. He would have slept on the couch, but he had no desire to listen to Sakimori and Valencia having sex. The second he heard the green haired woman tell his cousin he was a god, he'd practically run for the solace of his room.

He sighed, taking in her features. She looked so peaceful and delicate in sleep. Like a precious china doll. He brushed some of her hair from her face and she let out a sigh, rolling away from him so that she was on her back. He didn't mind though, because he got a better look at her breasts in this position. The black tank top she'd worn to bed had slid down a bit in her sleep, and so if it moved any further he'd be able to see her nipples. It complimented her chest very well this way, he thought, because her mounds just looked ready to burst forth and be enveloped by his hands. His jade gaze traveled down her flat stomach, stopping at her pelvis, which was covered by a pair of plaid sleeping shorts, the rest of her legs hidden by the sheets.

He smirked. This may just be his chance to show her what he'd been talking about. Carefully, he moved closer to her, leaning over her slightly, and cupping one of her breasts. When she didn't react, he squeezed it, feeling the soft mound before pinching her nipple. Viletta moaned then, but began to move, and so he quickly took his hand off of her. She rolled away from him, curling slightly and snuggling into her pillow. He sighed. She was stubborn even in her sleep it seemed.

But no matter, he thought, coming up behind her and spooning her slightly. He would prevail. Instead of focusing on her chest, he gently smoothed a hand down her stomach and into her pants, stroking her folds. Glancing at her face, he saw her brow furrow slightly, but she remained asleep, and so he continued. He rubbed her clit a bit, smiling slightly as he felt her juices begin to flow from her, soaking her womanhood. This gave him encouragement, but just as he was starting to get into it, her thighs clamped down on his hand in such a tight way that he knew she was awake. And his thoughts were confirmed when he looked back up at her face and she was glaring at him. "Morning." He said casually.

The next thing he felt was a stinging slap straight across his face. "What the hell do you think you're doing!" she yelled, getting out of bed and readjusting her clothes as she steamed.

"I was just…trying to prove my point yesterday and turning you on!" he said, following after her. "And it worked! You should feel yourself down there cause' man…am I good." he nodded, smiling in satisfaction.

"You're a pig!" she yelled, grabbing one of the pillows and throwing it at him before grabbing another, since he deflected the first.

"Oh come on Viletta I was really just trying to help…just touch yourself and feel it, okay? That's proof that you were starting to feel good, and would've felt better if you'd just let me continue." He argued.

She turned on him and stomped up to him, glaring at him hatefully. "I am _well_ aware of the body's reaction to pleasure. I have felt it almost all my life. That doesn't mean I want it." She seethed, her green depths turning hateful. "Don't touch me again." She hissed, stomping out of the room and slamming the door behind her.

He groaned and fell back on the bed, running a hand down his face. In his attempt to help, he'd done even more damage. And now she probably wouldn't want anything to do with him, yet for some reason he wanted everything to do with her. He sighed and got up, deciding to shower and think things over. Because now he really needed to try and make this up to her.

* * *

"And this…" Sakimori smiled, gesturing to the airport. "Is an airport, in which we will be boarding a plane."

"What's a plane?" Viletta asked, though she didn't look up from the guide they had picked up in the gift shop of the hotel. She was wearing a pair of tan, low riding khaki capris and black long sleeved shirt that cut off just above her naval. She also had a dark green hat on, letting her have shade from the hot sun.

"It's that." Kurogané said, holding his guide in front of hers and pointing to a picture of an airplane. Though he was sure not to touch her. "A large machine kinda like a car that will let us fly."

She glared over at him and moved away. "So…_Sakimori,_ how long will it take to get to your home."

The dark haired man blinked and looked back, sensing the one sided animosity. "Um…" he shifted his gaze to Valencia. She shrugged, not really able to offer any help on the situation, though she looked between the two in curiosity. For the flight she had on a pair of comfortable pink cloth shorts, and a white v neck. Covering her head was a pink ball cap to match her shorts, and while on most people it looked stupid, she somehow made it look cute.

Kurogané rolled his eyes. "I'm going to go check on the flight and get some snacks." He announced, walking away from the group.

"I wanna go too!" Valencia said, turning and kissing Sakimori on the cheek. "Be right back." She smiled, running after the moodier Uchiha. When she caught up to him she gave him a curious look. "So how come you made Lettie mad?"

He sighed. "I wasn't trying to. I just thought maybe I could show her that sex is supposed to feel good and stuff…so while she was asleep I kinda stuck my hand in her pants and started touching her. But she woke up and got all mad, and when I tried to explain myself she basically accused me of being like that guy who raped you two." He sighed, not knowing why he was explaining this to her. It wasn't like she could do anything about it.

Her hazel eyes widened. "Oh…well…that's not exactly how you get through to Lettie on some things." She laughed. "You have to let it be her idea. Now I doubt if she'll speak to you ever again. I bet she hates you."

"Well that's comforting, thanks a lot." Kurogané grumbled, going over to the information desk and making sure their flight was on schedule, which it was.

Valencia gave him a considering look, before she gasped. "I get it!" she smiled, following him to the food area. "You like her! Like more than just someone you're trying to save you really do like her!" she said excitedly.

He scoffed. "So. It's not like she cares. Every time I try to explain it she says she doesn't even want me to be the one to love her. And it won't work if it's just because I want her to stay either."

"Yeah but it's so much more than that and you know it. You just don't want to admit it." she giggled. "This is so great. Now you just have to have sex on the New Year, and Lettie and I won't have to be separated." She clasped her hands together in front of her, already picturing their new lives in Japan.

"Hey," Kurogané frowned, not liking how easily this woman seemed to understand the feelings he couldn't even begin to comprehend. "Here's some money, why don't you go over there and pick out some snacks you and Viletta would like. I'm gonna go grab some reading material, and we can meet back here, okay? I'll be right over there." He said, pointing to the shop right across from the candy one.

Valencia gave him a bored look. "Seriously Kuro? I'm not a child." She said, taking the money from him. "I don't need to be watched all the time like Lettie seems to believe." She huffed, walking off to the candy store. He just shook his head and continued on his way, wanting to get a book or two that might keep himself, or maybe Viletta, entertained on the long flight home.

In the candy store, Valencia felt like she was in heaven. She quickly began to load her arms with candy. Most of them she'd never heard of before, but the wrappers were so colorful and bright, they just had to be tasty. And this way she and Viletta could try them all together. She rounded a corner, intent on heading to the cashier to pay, when she bumped into someone, making her candy spill to the floor. "Oh, I'm sorry sir." She said, looking up and gasping. The man she had run into was dressed in all black, with a black trench coat on, the collar popped to hide his mouth, and sunglasses covering his eyes. But she would recognize that short black hair and creepy feeling anywhere. "_You_." she whispered, slowly taking a step back as ice filled her veins.

He followed, an evil smirk coming to his face, and just barely visible by the younger woman. "Yes, Valencia, me. I'm sorry to have to come and collect you a bit early, but when I heard from a little birdie you were leaving the country, I just had to find you." he reached out and grabbed her arm, yanking her towards him. "Now where's Viletta?"

She glared at him as best she could, trying not to let her fear consume her as it always had where this man was concerned. "I don't know. We were separated." She lied.

He arched a brow, and lowered his sunglasses with his free hand, making her stare into his cold, beady depths. "Now why don't I believe you?" he asked lowly.

"I-it's true." Valencia said, straightening bravely. "I left to get food…I don't know where she is. And even if I did I wouldn't tell you."

"Hm…it seems I'm going to have to discipline you, my little Valencia." He reached out and cupped her cheek, though it wasn't tenderly. "You've forgotten who your master is."

Her eyes widened in fear, but before she could scream out, she felt a pressure on her shoulder, and her world slowly began to go black as she fell limp. And as she felt herself being taken off by the man, all she could think was how badly she wanted Sakimori right now.

Kurogané walked over to the candy shop, finished with his own purchases. He looked around for Valencia, unable to spot her pink hat anywhere, which was odd. It shouldn't be that hard to see. He walked around the store, thinking maybe she was bent over or crouched and still shopping, until he came upon the far corner and found a spilled pile of candy, her pink cap next to it. His eyes widened, and he felt dread shoot through him. Had she been kidnapped?

He went over to the clerk and got her attention. "Excuse me, did you see a woman with green hair leave here?" he asked. "She's my friend, and I can't seem to find her."

"Oh, yes." The woman nodded. "She had a fainting spell from the heat and this nice gentleman carried her out. He said he was her husband."

His jade gaze narrowed. "What did he look like?"

"Well you're her friend, shouldn't you know?" she asked, a bit testily. At his glare she sighed. "Tall, dark, creepy fellow. He was really pale and thin."

Kurogané cursed. "Thanks." He said, turning and rushing out of the store. He didn't know what that pharaoh looked like, but he somehow suspected it was him. But that wasn't even what he was worried about. It was the reactions he was going to get from Sakimori and Viletta that made him fear for his life.

He ran until he spotted his other two companions sitting in the waiting area in front of their gate. Stopping before them, he bent over slightly to try and catch his breath. "We're in trouble." He said, straightening and looking down at them. "Valencia's gone."

Sakimori shot up, his eyes wide, but the yell came from Viletta. "What?!" she screamed, grabbing Kurogané by the shirt and dragging him a bit down so she was in his face. "How could this have happened?! You said you would protect us! How could you let him take her?!"

"I didn't try to!" he defended, making her release him. "I was across the hall in the book store getting something to read, and I gave her money to get candy. We weren't separated for more than ten minutes, and I went over to find her, and there was nothing left but a pile of candy and her hat."

"You left her alone?! Are you an idiot?!" she yelled, tears forming in her eyes. She ran past him, looking around. "Valencia!" she called, passing the candy shop. "Valencia!"

Viletta pushed through the people, trying to figure out where he'd gone with her. They couldn't be far. He was never satisfied with just one of them. She'd tried to give herself to him in attempts to have him leave Valencia alone before, and it hadn't worked. The people finally began to thin out and before she could reach the security gate she was grabbed by the neck and dragged into a handicap bathroom and slammed against the wall, unable to breathe.

She gasped out in attempts to find air, but was met with nothing. "I knew you wouldn't be far off my precious little gem." A dark voice chuckled, and soon she was met with the dark eyes she'd come to hate so much. "Always the warrior but never the victor." The pharaoh spoke lowly.

Viletta reached up and pulled at his hand, finally able to breathe somewhat. She smirked then, "I killed you once. I call that a victory."

He hissed out and slammed her against the door once more, making her vision blur. "Your arrogance is something I can only tolerate for so long. You've been broken long enough…who have you found to finally fix you? Seems you've gotten some of your fight back."

"My determination has only been renewed. Sometimes…I forget just how much I hate you when I don't have to tolerate it." She spat out.

He smirked. "Your hatred is something I came to live with. I'm talking about this new spark you have…it almost reminds me of what you looked like when I first captured you. Remember? That night I tasted your sweet flesh and made you a woman." He forced his free hand between her legs and rubbed her roughly through her pants.

She winced, glaring at him with more hate than she had in a long time. "I will never forget that night." She hissed, lowering one of her hands and digging her nails into his flesh as she forced his hand out. "And I will _never_ be that helpless _ever_ again!" she screamed, kneeing him straight in the groin and causing him to release her. In his recovering cries, Viletta hurried over to Valencia, who was still unconscious, and grabbed her. She threw the door open and tried to rush out, but felt him grab her hair and jerk her back.

Viletta yelled out in pain, though Valencia fell forward and safely out in the open. Hopefully someone would grab her and take her somewhere else. "Let me go!" the dark haired woman demanded, reaching back and trying to free herself.

"No. You're mine." He seethed in her ear, turning her and pressing her against the wall as the door to the handicap bathroom closed, shutting them off from the airport, and Valencia's unconscious form. "I'm just going to have to remind you who you belong to, like I'll do to sweet little Valencia when this is all over." He yanked down her pants then, harshly shoving a finger into her.

She cried out, though it was of pain since his intrusion had rubbed her raw. "P-please stop!" she begged, feeling like the small, helpless child she'd been all those centuries ago.

"Never." He whispered, kissing her neck and starting to move his finger inside her.

The door to the bathroom burst open then and Kurogané rushed in. "You fucking asshole!" he shouted, pulling the evil man off of Viletta and knocking his head into the tiles of the wall during his moment of surprise. He stepped forward then and yanked him up, before punching him back to the ground. "Don't you ever touch her again." He growled, moving to block Viletta from the man's sight so she could fix herself.

The pharaoh only began to laugh as he stood a bit shakily, not caring for the blood dripping down his face, though it only made him look more crazed. "Is this the man you've picked this time around my gem?" he cackled. "He's got more fight in him than the others did."

Viletta stared up at Kurogané, even though she could only see his back. Her eyes were wide and full of awe as well as glistening tears. She pulled up her pants and got herself at least descent. The pharaoh chuckled, watching her face before looking back at Kurogané. "My oh my…you have her heart. I've seen that look on her face only once. A guard of mine thought he was doing the noble thing in trying to save her from me. She's looking at you right now with that same gaze she did him. How about we make this a repeat of last time as well my precious little slave." He smirked, drawing a short sword from his coat and thrusting it straight for Kurogané.

"No!" Viletta screamed, getting up and tackling the coated mad man to the floor. "No! No! No!" she screamed, grabbing his head and slamming it against the tile over and over again until he stopped moving. She sat there, shaking with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Viletta!" Kurogané said, grabbing her and pulling her off of the man. She struggled a bit, wanting to beat the pharaoh some more, but he was stronger than her. "Viletta it's alright, look at me." he said, making her face him. And that was when she saw his jade eyes full of worry. All for her. "You're safe now. He can't hurt you anymore." He said, brushing some of her hair from her face. "I'm so sorry. This wouldn't have happened to either of you if it weren't for me. I'm so sorry." He repeated.

She shook her head the best she could. "Yes it would have." She whispered, falling against him and allowing herself to cry. "He always finds us."

He wrapped his arms around her and held on tight. "Well he won't find you again. Not in Japan." He said, stroking her head. "No come on, Sakimori has Valencia and is trying to get her to wake up, so we should leave before we're found." He said, ushering her to the door.

She nodded and allowed him to pull her with him. They made it back to their gate, where Valencia was sitting with Sakimori, who was practically over her like anything could happen. "He's not dead." Viletta said lowly.

"What do you mean?" Kurogané asked.

"Shino…the Pharaoh…he's not dead." She clarified.

"But why? There was so much blood…" he trailed off.

She sighed. "Because he's already dead."

"Oh." He nodded, seeming to understand.

Seeing her sister, Valencia shot out of her seat and hugged her tightly. "Lettie, I'm so happy you're okay!" she cried out. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to get caught."

Viletta hugged her sister tightly, but quickly schooled her features. When they parted her look turned from relieved to scolding. "You will _never_ go off by yourself again. Do you understand?"

She pouted. "Yes, I understand. Besides, I don't think Sakimori will let me out of his sight anymore." She giggled, before her look turned apologetic. "Please don't be mad at Kurogané." She said softly enough for the ebony haired man not to hear her. "I told him I would be okay on my own. It was my fault."

"Yes it was." Viletta huffed, walking past her sister and grabbing her bag. There was an announcement telling them that their flight would be boarding now.

Sakimori stood and took Valencia's hand as he grabbed the carry on. "Come on. We should get out of here now."

"Okay." She smiled, moving closer to him as they headed towards the boarding entrance.

Kurogané grabbed his bag as well, and picked up the bag of books he had bought. Then he placed his hand on Viletta's shoulder and led her towards the gate, looking around to make sure they weren't being followed. She didn't relax until they were seated on the plane and even then she was still a bit on edge.

Sakimori and Viletta were in the seats in front of them and they were in first class, so the room was spacious but still comfortably close. Kurogané leaned closer to her. "The captain will come on the loud speaker, so you're going to hear a voice from above." He explained. "He's just going to give us instructions, and when the plane takes off, it might be a little alarming and loud, but if you get scared or apprehensive, I'm right here, okay?" he said, wanting to prepare her so that she didn't freak out when it was time to take off.

"I just want it to leave…now." She breathed out, gripping the arm of the seat tightly. She paused, looking over at him. "You…you came for me."

"Of course I did." He said, placing his hand over hers. "I promised I would protect you, and I wasn't going to just let you look for Valencia by yourself. It was my fault she was taken in the first place. And besides I…" he sighed, slipping his hand beneath hers and intertwining their fingers. "I couldn't bear the thought of him touching you with his vile hands. Of him hurting you like that. When I saw you get yanked into that bathroom…I couldn't run fast enough." He admitted, meeting her gaze.

She laced her fingers with his in turn. "Thank you…" she said softly, smiling at him. "No one…no one's ever protected me before."

Kurogané smiled as well. "I will always protect you. Despite how strong you are, you're still delicate, something worth treasuring." He smoothed his thumb over the back of her hand. "And I was right, by the way. Your smile is the most dazzling thing I've ever seen." He told her, his own widening at her expression.

Viletta blushed, looking away as she tried to push it back down. "It is not."

"It is so." He chuckled, reaching out and turning her face back to him. He searched her expression and sighed, almost wistfully. "I have the strongest urge to kiss you…" he said, though he stayed put. He'd already violated enough of her wishes today, and he didn't plan on adding this to the list.

She leaned forward and kissed him passionately, not pulling away until the need for air set in. When it finally did, she only pulled away slightly before opening her eyes and meeting his gaze once more. "You're not like the others." She whispered, holding his cheek in her hand and slowly tracing her thumb over his lips.

He smiled once more, and his free hand came up to stroke her cheek with the backs of his fingers. "I'll take that as a compliment." He said against her thumb, before kissing it lightly.

"You should." She said with a small smirk. It was then that the captain came on and announced that the doors were now closed and they would be taking off. Viletta finally relaxed fully and sat back in her chair, closing her eyes. "Thank goodness…"

"Don't worry, when we reach Japan we'll be safe. And once we settle in, you can meet my family. My mom will be so happy to meet you, and so will my sister. I must warn you though, I have seven cousins, ten aunts and uncles, a set of grandparents, and even my great-grandparents are still alive." He told her, excited about the thought of her getting to meet them all.

She seemed in awe. "That's a lot of family."

"That's not even half." He snorted. "I didn't even mention my great-uncles and aunts, or their families." He smiled. "But don't worry, I'll introduce you to them all gradually, so you're not overwhelmed."

"It must be amazing." She smiled, actually seeming happy. "So much family to be there for you."

For once, Kurogané was glad to be talking about his family. "It is, though on occasion it becomes annoying, since you never have _any_ secrets. At all." He rolled his eyes playfully. "And they'll be there for you and Valencia too, I just know it." he reached out and cupped her cheek, stroking it slowly. "I hope you're ready for this, because I'm never going to leave you alone from now on, no matter what."

Her smile returned and she leaned into his hand. "I still can't believe you did that…you were so amazing."

"You shouldn't feed my ego so much." he teased, leaning in and kissing her lightly, resting his forehead against hers. "I will always protect you Viletta, no matter what. Every woman dreams of a knight in shining armor, and so I will make sure to be that for you. Always."

"Thank you…" she said, still in awe. "You reminded me of the brave guard who tried to save me when I was alive. He was the only one who stood against Shino…but he was killed on the spot, and I cried over him."

"He said…that you were looking at me the way you did that guard." Kurogané said. "That I have your heart. What did he mean by that? I don't fully understand the old way in which you all speak."

The blush returned to her face. "Well…I was only twelve when that guard saved me. I'd never thought of men being so valiant before…he captivated me…for however briefly it was. I was taken with him, even though he was dead…I've never encountered a man in all my times coming back who would stand in line like that. Until you of course. I probably was looking at you like I had when he defended me."

He nodded, understanding what she was talking about, for boys got similar crushes when they were younger. "I can't believe none of those other guys you met when you came back defended you from that monster. They didn't deserve your time." He said, leaning forward and kissing her briefly. "Now, on to a happier note…I did buy some books at the gift shop." He said, picking up the bag. "Some of them I thought you might like to read to pass the time of the long flight. To…better acquaint yourself with this century." He half-smiled and shrugged.

"Thanks!" she gasped, actually looking excited as she took the books from him and sat back, opening one and beginning to look over it. "This will really help." She said, getting more comfortable as she immersed herself in the literature.

Kurogané smiled and took one of the books, opening it up himself and beginning to read, though his thoughts remained on the woman next to him the entire flight. She was so much more than she pretended to be. He was glad that she was no longer mad at him, and even seemed to welcome his touch, though he wouldn't take advantage of it. He felt as though he had solved part of her puzzle, and wished to solve the rest of her. Because each time he learned something new, he found more and more reasons to like her, and that odd feeling that had lodged itself in his chest grew.

Yes, by the time the week was over, Kurogané planned to know everything about Viletta, even if it meant he had to share just as much of himself in return.

* * *

The woman at the desk beside the gate of the flight gathered her papers and started to go around the podium. She gasped when she almost ran into a man in a trench coat. "Oh I am so sorry…" her eyes widened and she dropped all her things. "Sir! Are you alright? You're covered in blood." she gasped, trying to help him, though he jerked away. Shino walked over to the window, staring after the plane that had taken off just minutes before.

"Where is that craft landing?" he asked, glancing back at the attendant.

"T-Tokyo…sir…" she swallowed.

"Tokyo, hm?" he smirked, turning to face her. "I've been aching to see Japan." He smiled darkly.


End file.
